INSATIABLES
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Quand Naruto a besoin d'argent et que son agent n'a qu'un porno à lui proposer, il accepte mais ne préfère pas savoir ce qui l'attend. Peut-être aurait-il dû ? Threesome - OS Saint Valentin 2018


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
 **Bêta : Hatsukoi00**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru ItaNaru ItaSasuIta ?**  
 **Rating : M+ &Langage cru**  
 **Genre : Romance ?**  
 **Influences : Je ne me souviens plus comment ça m'est venue mais je voulais absolument faire un os avec du porno dedans et j'avais un threesome en tête que je n'arrivais pas à écrire, j'ai finalement combiné les 2 et ça a coulé de source.**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

\- Pourquoi c'est Deidara qui a eu le rôle ?! s'énerva Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé fiston mais tu n'as pas la gueule de l'emploi, répondit Jiraya, son agent.

L'acteur se retint de passer ses nerfs sur l'ancien comédien, reconverti en agent. Il en avait marre d'avoir la même réponse à chaque fois. Personne ne remettait en cause son talent d'acteur mais ils lui reprochaient tous la même chose : ses traits occidentaux, malgré qu'il soit à moitié japonais. Il se sentait rejeté par son pays mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne baissait pas les bras et espérait faire changer les mentalités même s'il comprenait que personne ne veuille prendre le risque de faire couler son film parce que le héros n'était pas à leur image.

Il soupira d'exaspération en s'enfonçant dans le siège en face de Jiraya. Il savait que ce dernier s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir le faire évoluer comme il le méritait. Malgré tout, Naruto était conscient que Jiraya forçait toutes les portes pour lui, sans succès.

Un échec. Peut-être qu'il devrait tenter sa chance à l'étranger…

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent, je suis dans le rouge depuis trop longtemps. Tu n'as vraiment rien ? Un second rôle, une figuration, peu importe, je suis prêt à tout.

Jiraya jaugea son poulain. Il semblait vraiment au bord du gouffre et s'apprêtait à lui proposer de l'aider financièrement mais se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que Naruto n'accepterait pas la charité. Il fit mine de chercher dans ses dossiers mais il savait déjà quoi lui donner. Seulement, jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune acteur avait toujours refusé ce genre de film. Il le concevait mais un réalisateur, Hatake Kakashi, voulait Naruto depuis son entrée dans le cinéma et était prêt à mettre le prix pour avoir sa belle gueule d'ange dans un de ses films, surtout avec les frères Uchiha.

\- J'ai bien quelque chose mais tu ne vas pas aimer…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour comprendre. Jiraya le relançait assez souvent sur le sujet : un porno gay.

Il gémit de désespoir. Il tendit la main pour récupérer le jour, l'heure et l'adresse du tournage mais ne fit aucune promesse à Jiraya. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Il avisa le bout de papier entre ses mains. Est-ce qu'il devait demander plus d'informations ? Il s'abstint, moins il en savait, plus il aurait de chance d'accepter. Et il devait accepter.

Son métier, être acteur, c'était tout pour lui. C'était sa vocation. Il se considérait comme un vrai acteur, capable de faire n'importe quel film et le fait de refuser, même un porno, le faisait passer pour un incompétent. Enfin à ses yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'échouer et de ne pas mériter son titre. Il avait essayé d'autres métiers pour rapporter l'argent qui lui manquait mais il les avait détesté un par un. Ses patrons avaient préféré engager des personnes qui aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Quoi de plus normal. En travaillant ailleurs que sur un plateau de tournage, derrière une caméra, il se mentait à lui-même, préférant emprunter un chemin sans embûches plutôt que celui qui lui permettrait d'arriver où il voulait.

XxX

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour se décider mais Naruto s'était résigné et avait accepté. La preuve se trouvait dans ses mains, une enveloppe qui contenait les résultats de ses tests sanguins contre les MST. Il espérait cependant ne pas être pris dans un engrenage avec ce genre de film.

Quand il rentra dans le studio, un tournage venait de se terminer. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'un des acteurs, qu'il connaissait, se faire éjaculer au visage avant que le clap de fin résonne quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Changer les décors, le prochain et dernier film de la journée va bientôt commencer. Où sont mes acteurs ? cria un homme en balayant le studio des yeux.

Naruto le détailla rapidement. Des cheveux argentés remontés en pique sur le côté, un bandeau cachant les ¾ de son visage où seul un œil se distinguait et habillé simplement d'un pantalon et chemise noire. Quand la pupille de l'homme se posa sur lui, elle se mit à pétiller et il fit quelques enjambées pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il se présenta comme le réalisateur, Kakashi Hatake, et le remercia d'accepter enfin de tourner pour lui. Il le félicita pour les films à petits budgets que Naruto avait réussi à décrocher. Apparemment c'était dans l'un d'eux qu'il avait deviné un potentiel chez le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que c'est la première fois pour toi mais...

\- C'est bon, je vais faire ce qu'il faut, le coupa-t-il en tendant ses résultats négatifs.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit le réalisateur en feuilletant les tests.

Le sourire que lui offrit le réalisateur lui réchauffa le cœur. Quelqu'un croyait en lui et ça lui suffit pour agir en conséquence. Il ne décevrait pas ce réalisateur même s'il s'agissait d'un porno gay. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'aimait pas les hommes et qu'il ne couchait pas avec. Concernant la partie vidéo, il avait déjà fait des sextapes avec ses ex, sous condition qu'il gardait lui –même les vidéos par sécurité mais coucher devant un public, c'était autre chose. Il se reprit tout de suite, il ne couchait pas, il baisait, ça n'avait rien à voir. Et puis, il était acteur donc il jouerait, c'était un rôle comme les autres.

\- Viens que je te présente à tes partenaires.

Naruto qui avait fait un pas, s'arrêta net. _Comment ça « mes » partenaires ? Un plan à trois ?_ Kakashi répondit, sans le savoir, quand deux bruns se rapprochèrent d'eux et qu'il leur demanda de prendre soin de lui. Il déglutit pour deux choses : la première, ses partenaires étaient à croquer et il n'était pas assez ignare pour ignorer qu'il s'agissait des frères Uchiha, les porno stars du pays. Ils s'étaient fait connaître dans un plan à trois avec Orochimaru, un vieil ami de son agent. Depuis, ils les enchaînaient même si des fois, ils leur arrivaient de jouer chacun de leur côté mais les films n'avaient pas la même profondeur, tenté qu'on puisse parler de profondeur dans un porno. Naruto avait aussi entendu parler des films qu'ils avaient tournés entre eux : de l'inceste. Si sur le coup, ça l'avait dégoûté, quand il avait, par curiosité, visionné les vidéos en question, son corps avait réagi automatiquement. Les deux frères transpiraient le péché, la sexualité et la sensualité. Ils excitaient aussi bien les hommes que les femmes et à juste titre. Des corps entretenus à la perfection sans trop être mis en valeur, que du naturel. Le cadet, Sasuke, était plus petit que l'aîné, Itachi, mais ils possédaient la même incarnation de peau ainsi que la même couleur de cheveux et de yeux. Aux siens, la seule différence était les traits plus marqués chez Itachi qui le rendait d'autant plus masculin que Sasuke même si Naruto trouvait que le cadet avait un visage de poupée et typiquement japonais. Cette androgynéité, malgré sa virilité débordante, l'avait attirée à la seconde où il l'avait vu dans l'un des pornos. Maintenant qu'il le voyait en vrai, il n'en doutait plus : Sasuke était son type d'homme, même si Itachi restait désirable à souhait. Il se ferait un plaisir de le goûter, mais il savourerait davantage le plus jeune.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ?! lança une voix en approchant du groupe.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sai, l'acteur du film qui venait de se terminer. Ils le virent lécher une trace blanche à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de s'adresser à Naruto.

\- Quelle ironie de te trouver ici. Dire que tu m'as quitté parce que je faisais du porno et te voilà ici avec les frères Uchiha.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Sai, grogna-t-il.

\- Il va pourtant falloir pour les satisfaire mais bon vu ton petit sexe, heureusement pour eux qu'ils sont ceux qui vont te la mettre dans le cul.

\- Sexe que tu n'as jamais réussi à prendre entièrement dans ta bouche de suceuse, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Sasuke et Itachi se désintéressèrent de Sai qui, après avoir rigolé méchamment, s'en alla. Ils préférèrent observer Naruto. Sous tous ses vêtements, ils ne pouvaient pas juger le corps de leur futur partenaire mais de visage, ils en avaient le souffle coupé. Le blond avait ce mélange de pureté asiatique et de bestialité occidentale. Ils n'auraient aucun problème à bander pour cet homme. Malgré tout, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Kakashi leur avait autant mis la pression pour ce film. D'après le réalisateur, Naruto était une perle rare qu'il avait enfin réussi à obtenir après des années de plongé mais que seul eux pouvaient faire briller. Il avait également mis énormément d'argent dans le film, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé insensé surtout que Naruto n'avait jamais tourné de porno et pouvait se rétracter à n'importe quel moment. Et le clou du spectacle, c'était qu'il avait promis que si ce porno était bien réalisé, ils retrouveraient leur gloire du premier qu'ils avaient tourné avec Orochimaru. Les frères Uchiha n'avaient jamais réussi à reproduire le succès du threesome avec cet acteur porno, mort d'une overdose, même s'ils avaient failli avec leur première vidéo d'inceste mais sans atteindre le sommet. Sachant que leur côte commençait à descendre doucement car dans ce monde « ça va, ça vient », ils espéraient beaucoup de ce jeune acteur.

\- Comment ça « ce sont eux qui vont me la mettre » ? blêmit Naruto.

\- Jiraya ne t'a pas donné les grandes lignes ? s'étonna Kakashi.

\- J'ai préféré ne pas les demandées… Peut-être que j'aurais dû.

Naruto soupira en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. Il jura entre ses dents. Ça faisait quelques années qu'il ne se laissait plus prendre. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire, mais il en avait eu marre d'être déçu par les performances de ses partenaires, préférant reprendre le contrôle total des rapports. Il se reprit une seconde fois. Ce n'était que de la baise, un film où il était un acteur. Il simulerait, même s'il détestait ça et le tour serait joué. En tout cas, heureusement pour ses futurs partenaires, il s'épilait toujours à l'inter fessier.

\- Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais poser mes affaires ?

\- Tu as une chaise pour toi près du plateau, si tu veux.

\- Ok, c'était une façon détournée de dire que j'avais besoin d'une pièce pour me préparer parce que je n'avais pas prévu d'écarter les cuisses.

Kakashi comprit et lui indiqua une salle isolée où il serait tranquille s'il voulait de l'intimité.

XxX

Finalement, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte pour le faire venir, Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de se toucher. Trop préoccupé à penser.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à la pièce, il avait eu le droit à des petits rires et réflexions sur le fait qu'il allait se faire mettre devant des caméras et plusieurs dizaines de personnes alors pourquoi faire le timide. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait embrumé son esprit. Il hésitait à partir et à laisser tomber toute cette mascarade. Il avait toujours refusé des pornos, pas par dégoût mais pour ne pas être associé à ce monde et se fermer plus de portes. Seulement, à l'évidence, il devait céder.

Il revint indécis et, mécaniquement, enfila l'uniforme de lycéen qu'on lui tendait. Le scénario était assez simple. Il était un correspondant logeant chez Sasuke, ils devaient se taquiner sur la langue et commencer les choses sérieuses tandis qu'Itachi, le grand frère, rentrait dans la chambre pour passer un moment avec eux, le tout dégénérant.

Le « action » fut lancé sur le plateau suivit aussitôt d'un « coupé ». Surpris, Naruto releva les yeux sur son partenaire, Sasuke, car c'était lui qui avait arrêté avant même qu'ils puissent vraiment commencer.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui toi, cracha Sasuke, allongé sur le petit lit mis à disposition sur le plateau qui représentait une chambre d'adolescent.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas un film d'amateur là. Si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, laisse ta place à un autre et évite de nous faire perdre notre temps.

Sasuke n'avait aucune envie d'être aussi dur mais voir son partenaire à l'écran aussi distrait et peu concentré l'avait mis hors de lui. Il aimait que le travail soit bien fait. Ce film représentait beaucoup pour tout le monde et même s'il trouvait Naruto séduisant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout gâcher.

Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui. Il refusait qu'on doute de son talent. Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il tournait dans un porno mais il savait s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Il était un bon acteur et comptait bien le prouver. Il se releva légèrement, juste le temps de desserrer sa cravate et de crier « action ». Ce n'était ni à Sasuke, ni à lui d'annoncer le début ou la fin du film mais il fallait qu'il extériorise.

\- Tu vas voir ce que les étrangers savent faire avec leur langue, lança-t-il en se penchant sur Sasuke.

Il déboutonna le pantalon d'uniforme que le brun portait, descendit la braguette et commença à tirer dessus.

Surpris de l'étincelle dans les azurs mais voyant la caméra arriver sur son sexe, Sasuke releva les hanches pour le laisser retirer son bas et libérer son membre. Avant même qu'il puisse rétorquer une réplique simple, Naruto le prit en bouche. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Naruto fit un aller-retour sur la demi-molle face à lui. Il ne tarderait pas à la tendre au maximum. Il relâcha le sexe pour mieux sans occuper. Il joua avec sa langue, retraçant la veine qui ressortait sur la peau blanche avant de partir aux bourses. Il en prit une entièrement dans sa bouche avant de la libérer et lécher à nouveau.

\- Tu es doué avec ta langue, haleta Sasuke en posant une main dans ses cheveux.

Naruto sourit en embrassant le sexe devant sa bouche, comme s'il le vénérait, alternant coups de langue et baisers furtifs. Il se laissa emporter en insérant le bout de sa langue dans l'urètre avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche. Avec plaisir et envie, il suça avidement. Il reproduisit ce manège encore et encore.

Sasuke profita de cette superbe fellation. Naruto était vraiment doué avec sa bouche et il espérait que ce dernier ne simulait pas. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un gémissement faisant vibrer son sexe, attira son attention. Devant lui, Naruto se préparait.

Itachi, qui se tenait derrière la porte de la chambre aménagée pour le décor, la poussa pour entrer en scène. Il tomba sur un spectacle qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Son cadet prenait réellement du plaisir et ça le mettait toujours dans de bonnes conditions quand son frère l'était. Un vrai four sexuel. Il fit quelques pas, son pantalon commençant à rétrécir, pour arriver près de Naruto qui, le pantalon baissé à moitié sur ses fesses, se préparait avec vigueur.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de commencer sans moi, souffla-t-il en retirant sa veste et sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu.

Après avoir déboutonné son pantalon et écarté les pans pour que son sexe puisse grossir sans difficulté, il retira les doigts tannés et inséra les siens. Il les retira, massa l'entrée propre et visiblement préparée pour eux. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier, il n'avait jamais aimé les partenaires qui laissaient les poils à cet endroit. Un grognement de frustration lui parvint quand il mit du temps à réintroduire ses orifices. Il joua encore un peu puis les enfonça d'un coup, partant directement chercher la prostate. Naruto bougea des hanches, tentant de se débarrasser de son pantalon et Itachi l'aida avant de se laisser emporter.

Naruto relâcha le sexe de Sasuke pour gémir indécemment son plaisir quand Itachi rentra ses doigts au plus profond de lui et toucha sa prostate de plein fouet. Surpris, il ferma les yeux quand du liquide lui éclaboussa le visage. Sasuke venait de lui faire une faciale. Non pas que ça le dérange mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça maintenant et vu le visage contrarié qui lui fit face, son partenaire ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

Kakashi se mordit le pouce, il ne voulait pas arrêter aussi vite mais les éjaculations devaient clôturer le film et non le débuter. Sa star venait de se laisser aller mais ils étaient tous dans une bonne dynamique alors arrêter pour reprendre du début serait une mauvaise idée. Ce film serait le bijou de sa carrière, leurs carrières. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'ils réagissent tous et reprennent les choses en mains.

\- Tu es vraiment doué avec ta langue, montre moi ça. Je veux aussi t'éjaculer dessus.

Sasuke remercia intérieurement son grand frère qui attira l'attention de Naruto et la caméra sur lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se reprit immédiatement.

Naruto se retourna pour tomber sur Itachi, torse nu, les cheveux lâchés, tombant sur une épaule et le pantalon ouvert sur les reins. Sans permission, il tira dessus pour le libérer et se pourlécha les lèvres devant le sexe imposant fièrement dressé. Il récupéra un peu de semence de Sasuke sur son visage. Quel goût exquis. Il voulait savoir si Itachi était aussi bon que son petit frère. Il baisa le gland rougi d'excitation avant de le laper du bout de la langue.

Itachi laissa Naruto jouer avec son sexe tandis qu'il savourait la vue excitante d'un visage tapissé de la semence de Sasuke.

Ce dernier regarda Naruto, à quatre pattes sur le lit, prendre soin de son grand frère, encore debout au pied du lit. Il se mit à hauteur des fesses bronzées et commença à les malaxer, les écartant dans ses mouvements pour voir apparaître la chair délicieusement rosée et dépourvue de poils se crisper d'appréhension et d'envie. Il avait envie de la goûter. Sans réfléchir, il avança sa tête et sortit sa langue. Il joua un peu avec les contours, partant des bourses qui reçurent une attention avant de lécher le périnée propre. Il se força à saliver abondamment pour mieux s'en occuper par la suite.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus que Sasuke joue avec lui, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait à Itachi. Il adorait se faire bouffer le cul, pour parler crûment, et comptait bien le faire savoir. Il délaissa l'aîné pour tourner le haut de son corps vers le cadet. Il tendit la main pour attraper la tête brune et l'enfoncer entre ses lobes de chair, sans honte. Il était dans un porno après tout alors pourquoi prendre des pincettes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit quand une langue habille passa la barrière de son muscle anal pour venir le goûter de l'intérieur.

Légèrement contrarié que Naruto le délaisse pour Sasuke mais aussi pour la petite démonstration de force faite contre ce dernier, Itachi prit une poigne de cheveux blonds et le contraignit à revenir sur sa queue qu'il enfonça dans l'antre humide jusqu'à la glotte. Il allait lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il fut quand même surpris qu'aucune langue ne tente de le repousser, bien au contraire. Naruto l'aspira, commençant une gorge profonde. Itachi tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas perdre pied comme son frère quelques minutes plus tôt mais cela s'avéra impossible quand ce que faisait Sasuke à Naruto se répercutait directement sur sa verge. Son partenaire salivait tellement et ça ne le dérangeait pas de pouvoir se glisser aussi facilement sans crainte que l'autre le rejette.

Naruto sentit le sexe d'Itachi pulser dans sa bouche. Il avala sans rechigner, laissant par mégarde du liquide couler au coin de sa bouche et dévaler sur son menton. Il récupéra ce qu'il pouvait, car le goût était aussi délicieux que Sasuke, puis descendit du lit.

\- Sur le lit, ordonna-t-il aux frères.

Il savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de diriger les positions mais il n'avait jamais su être entièrement passif.

Sasuke jeta une œillade à son aîné qui s'exécuta et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent Naruto qui se masturbait tout en retirant complètement son uniforme. La vue de ce corps parfait refit tendre Sasuke au maximum tandis qu'Itachi commençait à peine. Le plus jeune plongea dans le cou crème et caressa du bout des doigts le sexe de son frère pour le mettre au même niveau que lui.

\- C'est à moi, souffla Naruto, jaloux, en les écartant d'une main sur le torse.

Les frères se décalèrent pour laisser leur partenaire se mettre entre eux. Tandis que ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos, ils se mirent sur un flanc, commençant à caresser le torse musclé. Naruto soupira d'aise quand ils grignotèrent ses tétons, s'abandonnant complètement. Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Kakashi mettait autant d'espoir en ce jeune acteur mais surtout, ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il voulait les retrouver au meilleur de leur forme et il les avait mis dans les mêmes conditions qu'avec Orochimaru pour ça. Si le porno avait eu autant de succès avec cet homme, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas joué. Non, ils avaient fait l'amour à cet acteur parce qu'ils en avaient eu envie. C'est exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient avec Naruto. Ce dernier ne jouait pas et eux, d'après leurs sexes consentants, ils pouvaient se permettre la même chose.

Naruto se perdait sous les attouchements multiples des Uchiha. Deux bouches parcouraient son torse, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de peau. Leurs doigts trituraient ses tétons durcis d'excitation et il plaça ses mains sur les têtes brunes pour les inciter à aller plus bas. Son sexe reçu une double attention quand deux langues le léchèrent.

La caméra se plaça en plein sur le sexe de Naruto que les frères cajolaient avec attention. Une main blanche prit la base pour le branler tandis qu'une autre se glissa entre les cuisses fermes. Naruto releva les jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le matelas et s'offrir un peu plus.

Itachi et Sasuke s'impatientaient, leurs coups de langues se faisaient plus empressés, se touchant sans le vouloir mais quand la main sur leur tête pressa, ils s'abandonnèrent complètement à leur tour.

Naruto retint sa respiration quand les frères s'embrassèrent devant lui. Le baiser était doux mais tellement sensuel. Il voyait les langues hors de leurs bouches s'enrouler, se happer, se chouchouter avant que leurs lèvres se scellent. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion depuis tout à l'heure et cette scène n'arrangeait pas les choses mais il voulait venir. Il se pencha pour se mêler au baiser. Leurs organes humides se rencontrèrent et il les accueillit dans sa bouche sans difficulté. Il jouit quand Sasuke prit un rythme brusque sur sa verge tandis qu'Itachi toucha sa prostate à chaque fois qu'il enfonçait ses doigts. Naruto reprit son souffle avant de monter sur Itachi en tête bêche. Il devait se dépêcher de rebander et espérait que les frères comprennent ce qu'il voulait.

Sasuke vit Naruto prendre en bouche son grand frère et ce dernier faire de même. Il avait pleine vue sur le fessier qu'il désirait. Itachi malaxait les fesses tout en le suçant, offrant à Sasuke une vue sur la chair rosée qu'il allait maintenant pénétrer. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit près des fesses rebondies puis attrapa son sexe pour le glisser contre l'anus excitant. Il le lubrifia avec son pré sperme avant de pousser pour rentrer. Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit quand il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et il se retint de se laisser partir une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ça. C'était un professionnel, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose en couchant. C'était son métier après tout. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être excité par certains partenaires, mais cet homme remettait tout son jeu d'acteur porno en question et à en juger par les petites attentions de son aîné envers Naruto, Itachi aussi. Sasuke garda ses mains sur les hanches mates pour le tenir en place. Il se retira pour se rengainer, d'abord lentement pour savourer, puis de plus en plus vite.

Itachi grogna, lui aussi voulait goûter entièrement Naruto. Après avoir fait rouler les bourses dans sa main, il la glissa jusqu'aux cuisses de son cadet dans une caresse aérienne mais qui signifiait toujours la même chose : changement de position ou de partenaire.

À contrecœur, Sasuke se retira de l'antre chaud. Il mit une petite tape sur le fessier et Naruto se redressa.

Itachi voulait vraiment enfoncer sa queue en lui mais il ne se contrôla pas à la vue de la chair fripée face à son visage. Il plongea sa tête dans le fessier. Un arrière goût de sperme envahit sa bouche, celui de son frère.

Naruto haleta quand il sentit la bouche d'Itachi entre ses fesses et sa main sur son sexe le branlant. Il allait crever d'avoir autant d'attention. Il ferma les yeux et se reposa légèrement sur l'arrière en sentant Sasuke dans son dos. Il fit traîner sa main sur le torse opalin avant d'éteindre la verge tendue. Il la caressa mais une main ferme l'obligea à prendre un rythme brusque. Apparemment son partenaire voulait accélérer les choses.

Sasuke fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait avant de tendre la main pour attraper la virilité de son frère et la soulager un peu.

Tous se concentrèrent pour ne pas jouir une seconde fois, doutant d'être capable de rebander une troisième fois. À bien y réfléchir, les Uchiha avaient déjà enchaîné plusieurs films pornos dans une journée, certes avec des pauses, mais s'ils avaient réussi à bander sans être attirés, ils pouvaient y arriver avec ce bel acteur qui s'offrait sans honte à eux. Naruto, quant à lui, voulait profiter jusqu'au clap de fin. S'il devait se retenir jusque là, il savait qu'il ne savourerait pas comme il se devait et qu'il n'offrirait pas le même jeu à la caméra. Alors quand le sexe dans sa main pulsa pour déverser son liquide chaud et que celui sous lui fit de même, il se libéra à son tour.

Essoufflé, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le ventre. Il avait besoin de reprendre sa respiration mais Sasuke et Itachi ne lui laissèrent aucun moment de répit. Il poussa des petits cris de bien être quand ses fesses se firent encore gentiment maltraiter. Décidément, les frères aimaient ses fesses et il espérait secrètement qu'ils les remplissent. Jamais personne n'avait mis autant d'ardeur pour le lubrifier et le détendre. Sur cette pensée, il attrapa son propre sexe pour se faire remonter. Il grimaça un peu car il n'avait plus l'habitude de le stimuler autant mais il savait que dans quelques secondes il oublierait pour ne ressentir qu'un pur plaisir. Les deux langues qui s'occupaient de lui menacèrent de le rendre fou.

Itachi et Sasuke lapèrent l'anus qu'ils allaient remplir de ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Ils se regardèrent pour savoir lequel des deux commenceraient et Sasuke laissa sa place. Il avait déjà eu un avant-goût et préférait être le dernier, il voulait être celui qui laisserait le meilleur souvenir.

Itachi attrapa le bras de Naruto et l'obligea à prendre place sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Laisse-moi baiser ton petit cul.

\- Avec plaisir, haleta-t-il en prenant le pénis d'Itachi dans sa main pour le présenter à son entrée.

Sans difficulté, il l'accueillit en lui et commença à monter et descendre. Il frissonna sous l'intrusion ainsi que des mouvements lents et calculés qu'il s'obligeait à faire. Il se pencha en avant pour prendre appui sur le torse et savoura le rapport. Ça faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire prendre qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas.

Itachi se laissa bercer par le visage rougi entre ses bras. Naruto cherchait son plaisir et il semblait le trouver mais il ne resta pas longtemps passif. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses bronzées, les malaxant, les écartant avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur, faisant lâcher prise Naruto qui se blottit contre lui. Il sourit, appréciant de pouvoir enfin prendre totalement le contrôle et s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaud. Son bassin rentrait sans cesse en contact avec les fesses délicieuses, savourant comme jamais.

Sasuke se masturba tout en enfonçant deux doigts dans l'anus que son frère goûtait. Ce dernier retira d'ailleurs le sien pour lui laisser plus de manœuvres. Deux voix satisfaites répondirent à son geste. Le cadet ne faisait pas seulement plaisir à Naruto, il apportait une attention de plus à son aîné.

Naruto voulait en finir, mais pas comme ça, pas dans cette position sans avoir eu la possibilité d'être comblé pleinement. Il se redressa difficilement, ses jambes tremblantes, pour changer de position. Il s'installa, dos à Itachi, reprenant le sexe en lui et fixa de ses yeux embrumés Sasuke. Il tendit la main, attrapant une mèche brune.

\- Baise-moi, supplia-t-il.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il estima qu'au court du film, ils avaient assez détendu et lubrifié Naruto et que si ce dernier le réclamait, c'était qu'il se sentait prêt à l'accueillir. Il obligea Naruto à s'allonger complètement sur Itachi, collant son dos au torse de son aîné. Il se glissa entre leurs jambes, présentant son sexe à l'entrée déjà pleine et força. Il préféra le faire en douceur, pour la caméra et pour éviter de leur faire mal à tous les trois mais deux mains bronzées vint presser ses fesses pour le faire s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Il s'accrocha à la hanche de son frère et marqua la cuisse de Naruto pour ne pas perdre pied. Toutes ses sensations le rendaient fou. Les rendaient fous.

La caméra capta les déhanchements erratiques et désordonnés des acteurs ainsi que leurs voix brisées sous l'émotion. La fin arrivait à grand pas. Elle zooma sur les parties génitales et admira les sursauts des sexes libérant du sperme qui s'écoula du corps abusé.

Lentement Sasuke se retira puis Naruto roula sur le côté, libérant Itachi.

\- Coupé, hurla Kakashi avant d'applaudir. Vous avez été formidable. Apportez-leur de quoi se nettoyer.

Tandis que les frères se relevaient et s'enroulaient dans un peignoir que les assistantes apportèrent, Naruto resta allongé sur le dos dans le lit, un avant-bras sur le visage pour cacher ses yeux. Il sentit une serviette le recouvrir mais il resta dans la même position, même quand le lit s'affaissa à ses côtés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait accepté de jouer dans un porno, avec deux autres personnes et de les prendre en lui, en même temps. Mais surtout aimé. Il était tombé bien bas.

\- Naruto…

\- Ne me dites pas que je suis fait pour ça.

Kakashi se retint mais il le pensait très fort. Il n'avait pas eu ce pressentiment depuis Itachi et Sasuke. Naruto était doué, il avait donné à son film porno une tout autre dimension. Du réalisme.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais être connu, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourtant, que tu le crois ou non, ce monde peut t'ouvrir des portes mais ça sera à toi de faire le nécessaire en temps voulu. Beaucoup de grands acteurs ont commencé comme cela.

Naruto le savait très bien mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un chemin long et boueux, s'il pouvait le dire ainsi. Il émit un ricanement mauvais avant d'avoir le courage de retirer son avant-bras pour affronter le regard des autres qui loin de le juger, semblaient être en admiration devant lui. Il s'empressa de se couvrir correctement avant de retourner dans la salle où il avait déposé ses affaires avant le tournage. Avant de se rhabiller, il rentra dans la douche, mise à disposition, et se lava. Il aurait aimé se dire qu'il se sentait sale mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas et c'était sûrement ça le pire. Il avait pris du plaisir avec les deux frères, un plaisir immense et qu'il ressentirait encore pendant plusieurs jours. Il préférait ressentir ça que de l'humiliation. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce film ? Oui et non, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se vider l'esprit puis sortit de la douche. Il remit ses vêtements, sortit de la pièce, rendant les saluts aux personnes qui lui disaient au revoir avant de se diriger vers la sortie. En bas de l'immeuble où se trouvait le studio, sur le trottoir, il prit une grande inspiration avant que le réalisateur le rattrapa, une enveloppe à la main. Naruto comprit qu'il avait failli partir sans prendre son argent, le plus important. Il en avait besoin, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait ce film après tout. Une limousine, s'arrêtant à leur hauteur, attira son attention. Itachi en sortit et lui proposa silencieusement de le ramener en gardant la portière ouverte. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il rentra dans le véhicule et s'installa sur la banquette où Sasuke l'attendait déjà. Itachi prit place après avoir refermé la porte sur lui et indiqua à son chauffeur de les ramener chez eux. Il venait de baiser avec eux mais son excitation n'avait toujours pas diminué, il n'avait pas encore été satisfait. Il le savait depuis le début comment tout cela allait se terminer…

 _« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te dérange vraiment ? »_ C'était la question que lui avait posée Jiraya la première fois qu'il avait refusé un film porno.

\- Je suis insatiable.

Sasuke posa une main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à tourner la tête dans sa direction tandis qu'Itachi nichait son visage dans son cou, relevant la tête pour que les lèvres soient près de son oreille.

\- Nous aussi, répondirent-ils, l'un marquant la peau bronzée, l'autre s'emparant des lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je ne devrais pas faire de différence mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre plus de connexions entre Sasuke et Naruto._

 _J'espère que mon premier threesome vous aura plut !_


End file.
